Conventionally, when an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) is used, an authorization is performed to provide the authority to a user so that the user can use permitted functions. Specifically, for example, when a copy function, a print function, and a scan function are permitted, authorities permitting the use of these functions are provided.
Also, since the MFP has a large number of functions, a role constituted by a combination of various authorities is created, and the role which fits the authority for which permission is desired is assigned to the user.
However, it is necessary that the role is created by selecting the authority of each function one by one. Particularly, since the image forming apparatus such as the MFP has many functions, the creation of the role is cumbersome.